


Doin Whatever The Hell It Is You Do In Monticello

by orphan_account



Series: Events outside of the Group Chat [1]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: LMAO, M/M, Not even love shit, Text fic should be updated soon, and I'm working on a murder mystery smut fic called the thespian, imagine-hamburr, its a collab, its just, pls read it, stupid funny shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-15
Updated: 2016-09-15
Packaged: 2018-08-15 03:20:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8040505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: A shit thing that happened over a tumblr chat.
Told you I'd do it lmao





	Doin Whatever The Hell It Is You Do In Monticello

**Author's Note:**

  * For [imagine_hamburr](https://archiveofourown.org/users/imagine_hamburr/gifts).



> HAVE FUN WITH THIS SHORT SHIT SCENE

It's not that James hated Thomas. They were dating after all.

It just that Thomas did the weirdest shit and it pissed him off.

An example, you ask? Well, one time James was heading over to Thomas's house in Monticello, since he was in the area. It was around lunch time, and James was praying to God that Thomas would just let it be a normal conversation for once.

He sent off a quick text to Thomas as he stopped at a red light.

To: Thomas<33

You: hey I'm heading over

Thomas<33: Kk blt sandwiches???

You: I hate bacon you can make mac n cheese

Thomas<33: ...you hate bacon?

You: yes.

Thomas<33: macaroni it is

\---------

James brushed off his jacket. Ringing the bell, he waited before feeling a buzz in his pocket.

From: Thomas<33

Thomas<33: let yourself in

James shrugged. This was better than last time (Thomas burst out the door wearing a 'women's sexy bumblebee' costume, reciting the Declaration of Independence to the tune of "Cotton-Eye Joe" at the top of his lungs). 

He opened the large oak door. Stepping in, he looked around wearily. No star-spangled cat robots jumping up to screech at him sounding vaguely like the star spangled banner (Fourth of July). 

"OH, JAAAAAAAAAAMES!" He heard Thomas's shout. "UPSTAIRS, LOVE!" James sighed. What now?

He walked up the stairs slowly, glad that no zombie heads or jack-o-lanterns were falling from the ceiling in front of him where they had been taped (Halloween!). 

James soon heard faint music drifting from somewhere. He followed the noise to Thomas's bedroom. The whole room was dimly lit, and James looked around only to see-

"GOD DAMN IT NO THOMAS," he groaned. Thomas was lying naked on his bed, grinning stupidly. Around him were candles, and he was draped with BACON.

"James, my love!" He smiled. He threw strips of bacon in the air to have it land on him as he opened his mouth to smile at James, who face-palmed in turn. 

"Damn it, Thomas no."

"I loooooove you Jaaaaaaames!" Thomas said as if he were a child.

"Fuck you!"

**Author's Note:**

> LMAOOOOO IM SORRY


End file.
